total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Beth
Coverage thumb|left|225pxIn Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Beth arrives first to the island, extremely excited to be there. She then states that Chris looks a lot shorter in real life rather than on television. She introduces herself to Heather when she arrives and tells her that they are going to be her new friends for the next eight weeks. She is placed on the Screaming Gophers and later asks Chef if they will be getting all the major food groups during their stay at camp, much to his annoyance. thumb|175pxBeth and Lindsay are pulled into an alliance by Heather in The Big Sleep, under the reassurance that the three of them will reach the final three together. In reality, Heather is simply using them to ensure her own survival while eliminating potential threats. Being completely oblivious to Heather's true intentions, Beth and Lindsay both agree to the alliance. In addition to supporting Heather, Beth and Lindsay are being treated in equivalent to that of servants, having need to serve Heather her every needs. thumb|left|190pxIn Not Quite Famous, Beth follows along with Heather's plan to vote off Justin. While not the most bravest contestant, Beth easily conquers her fear of being covered in bugs in Phobia Factor and score a point for her team. In Up the Creek, due to Beth being in the bathroom while Chris was explaining the challenge, she fails to hear Chris's instructions not to take anything from Boney Island, as it would be cursed. While there, Beth finds a tiki idol and brings it back to camp with her as a goodluck charm. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Beth began to have doubts of her alliance with Heather as she realizes that she is nothing more than Heather's pawn. This cause a tension between them. After risking her life stealing chips from Chef Hatchet, Beth decides she couldn't take it anymore and break off from the alliance. This causes a fight between them and Leshawna enters the fray, helping Beth to shoot Heather. In the moment of distraction, the Killer Bass is able to defeat them and wins the challenge. thumb|175pxIn If You Can't Take The Heat..., Heather orders Beth to apologize and rejoin the alliance, but she refuses. For most of the episode, Leshawna would defend Beth whenever Heather insults her. Eventually, the two of them lose their patience with Heather and lock her in the freezer. When the Gophers lose again, Heather finds out about Beth's idol and she reveals its origins to the others. Realizing that Beth is to blame for the team's losing streak, Beth is eliminated that night, becoming the final victim of her own curse. She walks away sadly, while Heather laughs and mocks her. Before the Campfire Ceremony, Beth states that she will return the idol back to Boney Island, but it's revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she had actually broken up the idol into pieces and flushed it down the septic tank. Beth reappears in Haute Camp-ture, at Playa Des Losers, where she is enjoying a facial with a pair of sharks. When asked about Heather, Beth says that telling her off was the best moment of her life. Later, when the eliminated contestants gather around the pool, Beth says she wants Owen to win. In the finale, Beth is among those who supported Owen from the start. thumb|left|175pxIn the reunion special, Beth became best friends with Lindsay, as they spend much of their time at Playa Des Losers together. She teams up with Lindsay and allows Ezekiel to team up with them as long as he promises to show respect girls from now on. At one point, the group is underneath the case but they fail to notice as Beth and Lindsay are too busy chatting and ignores Ezekiel when he tries to tell them. They later found the case by the river but it was quickly stolen from them by Duncan and Courtney. They later found the case again near the washrooms but gave it up to Justin. Ultimately, Beth and Lindsay are among those to get knocked into the water and qualify for Total Drama Action, after a shark ate the case. Total Drama Action thumb|175pxTwo days after Total Drama Island ends, Beth returns as one of the fourteen contestants participating in the new season. It's revealed that during the break, she finally had her braces taken off, which earns her compliments from her fellow cast mates. The removal of her braces gives her increased confidence this season as she is more willing to participate in the challenges. This is first shown in Alien Resurr-eggtion, when Beth is the only contestant brave enough to investigate a strange noise when everyone else are too afraid to do so. Beth and Lindsay are much closer this season, considering themselves BFFs and are often seen doing almost anything together. thumb|left|175pxWhile deciding sleeping arrangement in the trailers, the two of them happily share a bunk with Beth taking the bottom while Lindsay takes the top. A few episodes later, she is happy to be put on the same team as Lindsay and Justin and away from Heather. Meanwhile Beth's infatuation with Justin increases ten fold, and believes that they are destined to be soul mates. Throughout Beach Blanket Bogus, she and Lindsay spend most of their time gushing over Justin instead of focusing on the challenge. It is later revealed that Justin is only pretending to be friendly with her and is planning to use her and Lindsay to further his own cause, similarly to what Heather did last season. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|183pxAlthough she wasn't seen in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, she was mentioned by Heather when she talked about who should be with her in her alliance, and stated that since she wasn't there anymore, she would have to settle with someone else. She also makes a cameo appearance in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan in the Japanese trailer for Total Drama Action. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth appears in the Peanut Gallery, along with the others who did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. She reminds Geoff about Bridgette cheating on him with Alejandro. She dances with Katie and Sadie when The Drama Brothers perform, and then later ends up fighting with them over the Drama Brothers. She then helps coax Bridgette out of the green room, who was nervous about the interview. She relays to Geoff and Blaineley that Bridgette will only come out if she can sing and on her terms. Beth is last seen in the green room, consoling the pole about Bridgette and Geoff getting back together, then beginning to flirt with it, asking if it's going to do anything later. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Beth, along with the rest of the Peanut Gallery, answered calls in an attempt to raise money for the show and get the plane some fuel, in order to get out of Jamaica. Beth has no lines in this episode. Later, when Blaineley releases the animals for DJ's segment, Beth and Eva get attacked by the alligator. At the end of the episode, when Izzy blows up the studio, Beth is seen hanging from the rafters. thumb|214pxBeth appears again in Aftermath Aftermayhem. She manages to catch a peanut jar with a pop-up Chris, along with Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, and Tyler, which symbolizes an opportunity to be in Total Drama World Tour. During the board game, she rolls a six and manages to create a nice haiku about Heather, even though it took her a while to think of one. Next, she rolled another six and had to catch an intern dressed up as Jack the Ripper, which she also successfully completes. She makes it to the end of the board. When given the final question about the name of Duncan's band, Blaineley gets impatient and answers for her, meaning that Blaineley had to join the competition instead of Beth. In Rapa Phooey! Beth is mencionet for Heather, she is intelligent a charange and not games. thumb|left|214pxIn Hawaiian Style, Beth inquires as to what happened to Blaineley, calling her "the mean blonde person." She also draws Bruno's attention twice in the episode. She is afraid the bear will eat her since he starts to lick his lips and began to pour salt on her. However, she is relieved that the bear chews on Blaineley like a chew toy instead. She joins team Cody along with almost everyone else. Beth appears at the end of Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, along with everyone else, but she has no lines. Beth makes her final appearance of the season in Hawaiian Punch, still a part of Team Cody, though once Cody is eliminated, she reluctantly joins Team Heather. She has no lines in this episode and does not get picked to help in the challenge. She is last seen fleeing the island with everyone else and swimming away from the island when the volcano erupted. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Beth appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She is admiring a shirtless Justin as he flexes his muscles, until a bird dropping lands on his shoulder, startling them both. Audition tape View this video for Beth's audition tape. thumb|left|148px''Beth's audition tape to join Total Drama Island shows her attempting to sing. She is very off-key and is cut off by her father yelling at her off-screen, but says that she will be famous one day. She then says they will see, and then smiles. Camp TV thumb|184pxBeth, as with the majority of the characters, was included in Camp TV and was featured in the promo, though she did not have any lines. In her original design, Beth was about Harold's height and thinner, and her bangs were also identical to Harold's. Trivia *Beth was the first contestant introduced in the entire series. *When Beth had her braces, she often spat as she talked. As of Monster Cash, Beth has gotten her braces removed, so this no longer happens. *Beth managed to outlast the four players that aligned with her throughout the series in Total Drama Action. *She is shortest character among the first generation contestants. *Beth has been a member of three alliances; Heather's, Justin's (although unofficial), and Courtney's. Courtney's alliance is the only alliance that Beth has been in without Lindsay. **All of these people were the antagonist during the first two seasons. *Beth's swimsuit was modeled after the uniforms from Star Trek. *In her audition, Beth sings the names of actual songs (yet practically none of the lyrics are correct). They are "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne, "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi, and "Call Me" by Blondie. *Beth wins her first invincibility solo challenge in 2008: A Space Owen. *Beth is the only contestant to be eliminated in an aftermath. *Despite placing second in Total Drama Action, Beth did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. This makes her the highest ranked contestant not to qualify for a season. *According to Mark Thornton, Beth's design was based off of America Ferrera from Ugly Betty and Drew Barrymore's character in Never Been Kissed. *Beth is one of four contestants to have been shown tranquilized. *Beth has competed in the most aftermath challenges out of any contestant. *Beth has been the most vocal commentator in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath, speaking in all but one aftermath in which she appeared. *Beth, along with Lindsay, Heather, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. *Beth is the only female contestant without a prominent lip. *Beth is the only female contestant to wear glasses. *Beth is the only runner-up of a season to not make an individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Beth is one of the few known contestants to date a character who is not a contestant. The others are Izzy, Justin, Sam, and Trent. *Not counting Beth's ending of Total Drama Action, Beth has yet to outrank Duncan and Sadie. Gallery Bet-1-.png Beth pose risa.png ' Total Drama Island' Twirlerbeth.png|Beth in the Opening Secuenses. WelcomeBeth.png|Beth greeting Chris upon her arrival to the island. Bandicam 2016-01-23 15-05-32-131.jpg|"Wow, you're much shorter in real life. - Beth WelcomeHeather2.png|Beth meets Heather. 2Unhappy31.png|Beth apologizes to her teammates for being a chicken. 12931.png|The Screaming Gophers celebrate their victory. Group hug Heather Lindsay Beth.png|Beth, Lindsay and Heather are excited after winning the first challenge. Lb headstand.png|Beth and Lindsay piriotet. Sleep5.png|Heather forms the first Total Drama alliance with Beth and Lindsay. Bballs.png|Beth realli well. D6c5.jpg|The girls are disgusted by Owen's talent. NominatingHeather.png|Lindsay and Beth nominate Heather to compete in the talent show. Famous14.png|Beth demonstrates her flaming baton twirling skills. Phobia7.png|Beth easily conquers her mortal fear: being covered by bugs. Creek2.png|Beth missed some vital information about the challenge while going to the bathroom. Come with us.png|Trent pairs up with Lindsay and Beth. Bethfindstiki.png|Beth finds the cursed tiki idol, and considers it her new good luck charm. Creek25.png|Beth's tiki doll brings an ominous feel. PDH-Tired.png|Lindsay and Beth walk in the forest. Deer10.png|Beth drops her tiki idol and is almost caught by Chef Hatchet. Deer12.png|Beth decides to go against Heather's wishes, and starts to eat the chips. Deer15.png|Beth finally stands up to Heather... BethHeatherFriendshipOver.png|...and officially leaves Heather's alliance. Deer19.png|Beth and Leshawna laugh at Heather's misfortune. BethandCody.jpg|Beth kisses Cody on the cheek before he leaves. Kitchen17.png|Everyone goes off on Beth once they realize that her tiki is from Boney Island. Kitchen20.png|Beth is eliminated for cursing her team. BethSharks.png|Beth and the sharks have mud masks. BethDare.png|The wheel lands on Beth. BiggestSickestParty1.png|Beth celebres victory owen. Special018.PNG|Beth giant burp creates a huge wave. Bindsay.jpg|Lindsay tells Beth about her life at home. Alliance with Beth.png|Ezekiel joins Beth and Lindsay in a search for the million dollar briefcase. ' Total Drama Action' Beth and the sharks.jpg|Beth in the Opening Secuenses. BethxJustin.png|Beth has her braces off, and gushes over Justin. Bethlindsay.png|Beth and Lindsay cheering. Run away.jpg|The contestants looking up at the Monster. MonsterCash6.png|Beth, DJ, Trent and Gwen getting dropped into the moon bounce. Ohhh.png|Beth discovers the source of the mysterious sucking sound. GirlConfessional.png|Lindsay and Beth talk about Heather in the confessional. Slimed!.jpg|Beth, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Justin all get slimed at once. Gripscarryingprops.jpg|Lindsay, Beth and Owen carrying the props. Beth and Lindsay ignore.PNG|Beth and Lindsay but they ignore her. Gushing over justin.png|Lindsay and Beth gush over Justin. Beth chokes.png|Beth chokes on one of her beads in the confessional. Bbb4.png|Beth and Lindsay desperately try to win Justin's affection over the other. FriendshipBraceletBethTrent.png|Beth offers Trent a friendship bracelet. BethandLindsayfightoverJustin.png|When Beth gets angry at Lindsay, she calls her a "Tanorexic." OwenFShipBracelet1.png|Beth gives Owen a friendship bracelet... OwenFShipBracelet2.png|...which Owen quickly gobbles down. LindsayBethHeat.png|Lindsay and Beth hide under the shade on their trailer. Bethcatchheather.png|Beth ropes Heather. BethLindsayCelebrate.png|Beth and Lindsay hug after getting the first Gilded Chris awards. BethTGLAM.png|Beth ties herself up and is about to fall down in the "That's Gonna Leave A Mark" segment. Beth retainer.png|Beth finds her retainer covered in puke. Bethretainer.png|In Gwen's bowl, Beth accidentally adds her retainer. Crashcart.jpg|Justin and Beth fear for their safety. BethSweaty.png|Beth begins to sweat after Justin takes off his shirt. BethReading.png|Beth begins to read for Justin. FirstQuestionBeth.png|Beth quickly answers Chris's question correctly. BethElectructed.png|Beth gets electrocuted by the electric eels. TDA Ep. 8 (Beth).jpg|Beth begins to have hot flashes. Duncan&Beth.png|Leshawna compares Duncan and Beth. GirlsStink2.png|only for Leshawna and Beth to tell them that they both smell. GirlsVotePlotting.png|Leshawna, Lindsay, and Beth target Duncan for elimination. ' Total Drama World Tour' BethGetsIntroduced-1-.png|Beth waves to the audience upon being introduced in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. KatieSadieBeth-1-.png|Beth, Katie, and Sadie fighting over The Drama Brothers. Bethandbridgette-1-.png|Beth tries to comfort Bridgette. Bethany-1-.jpg|Beth insists that Blaineley and Geoff let Bridgette sing the way she wants to. Screenshot.277-1-.jpg|Beth flirting with a pole. Lhab.png|Beth in the Peanut Gallery. IMG 0831.png|Beth gets her can of peanuts in hope of earning a chance to enter Total Drama World Tour. LuckyJerk.png|Beth finds a Chris-in-the-box. CCBY7.png|Beth on Heather's square. IMG 0858.png|Beth's second challenge, catch the intern who dressed up like Jack the Riper. InternWaves.PNG|Beth must capture an intern disguised as Jack the Ripper. IMG 0861.png|Beth loses to Blaineley in Aftermath Aftermayhem. Screenshot.2.jpg|Beth gets terrified by Bruno when he licks her. '''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Oldcontestants3HD.png|Beth in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama Aftermatch Categoría:Contestants